thesuperhumanencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
John Marshall
"The Humans are but a temporary tenent upon our Earth. But soon my superhuman brothers and sisters the meek shall inherit the Earth!" '' ''- Korvax Early Life The man who would eventually become the great Korvax was born in humbled beginnings. Korvax was born John Marshall to a farmer. He lived most of his early life on the farm where he learned the value of hard work. Eventually he yearned for the big city and once he became of age traveled to Capitis. His naive and young mind was not prepared for the raw violence and spitefullness towards Superhumans occuring in the city. He was immediatly changed and became hateful towards Humans. Originally, he considered moving back home and living his days out as a farmer like his father and his father before him- but Akari's attack altered Korvax's plans for peace. Terrorist Life John returned home briefly to attend his grandfather's funeral. His friends and family noted his increased aggression and uncharacteristic silentless. His parents were concerned but never confronted him about. He left again to return to Capitis and never saw anyone that he had known as a child growing up, again. But they saw him. After a string of attacks the media labeled another superhuman, just two years after Akari, one of the most dangerous superhuman terrorist alive. But John wasn't as secretive as Akari. He made his name known. He was Korvax. Originally, he worked alone. He disliked regular superhumans as they weren't concerned enough about the current situation. But soon, he came into the care of a nine year old boy named Jake Ross. Jake would eventually become the rash and immensely powerful pyrokinetic named Scorch after being groomed by Korvax by a number of years. Jake eventually became even more spiteful of Humans then Korvax was. After Scorch came Quake, a young Hispanic male (born Jose Lopez) who had sought a higher education but was denied due to him being superhuman. He had no where to go and was introduced to Korvax while participating in a rally. Beliefs Korvax is perhaps the strongest "philospher" among the band of superhumans. He views the "superhuman situation" in a very strong manner and has very strong opinions about it. He also has stated multiple times that he believes Humans are unfit to rule the world and should be exterminated. Personality Korvax is very persuasive and is very calm, even in battle. He is also a very loyal and a strong leader. Despite claims and even evidence to the contrary, Korvax is a very compassionate person; as long as its towards fellow Superhumans. For example, he took in Scorch at the age nine, who was homeless and had no idea how to use his own powers, and still raised him while at the height of his newly adopted career of terrorism. He took in Quake, even though he was an adult at the time, and still housed him in a foreign country. Powers & Abilities Korvax is an extremely powerful telekinetic. He can even move objects weighing several tons easily. He has honed his abilites over several decades and has made sure his two proteges train as hard as he has. Although he has the exact same ability as Jessica he is much, more powerful than her. Physical Appearance Korvax has aged into his mid-fifties by the time Superhuman: A World Without Heroes takes place. He has a thin gray beard as well as gray hair. Although he is in mid-fifties he doesn't look his age. This is a result from years of intense training.